A machine tool of this kind is known for example from EP 0 568 798B9. Said machine tool comprises a machine basic body with two side walls arranged parallel to one another, on which a multiaxis slide is arranged movably. Onto the multiaxis slide a vertically suspended operating spindle is secured, which can be moved in vertical direction and is used for mounting workpieces or tools. A disadvantage of this machine tool is that its processing space is limited at the side by the side walls and thus during the processing of workpieces there is only a small degree of flexibility.